


...But I've Got Feelings, Too.

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "What's wrong? Oh, nothing. Everything's just dandy. Peachy keen, jelly bean."   Sequel to "I Know You're Married..."





	...But I've Got Feelings, Too.

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Notes: This is the sequel to "I Know You're Married..." You should read that first.  


* * *

Abbey follows CJ all the way to her room, having to practically run to keep up with the younger woman’s long legs. CJ walks into her room, trying to shut the door on Abbey, but she sticks her hand in to stop it from latching and walks into the room. “What was that all about, CJ? We were laughing and celebrating, and then you get up and storm out. What’s wrong?” CJ walks over to her nightstand, pulling out a bottle of Toby’s favorite scotch and a glass before sitting on the bed. “What’s wrong? Oh, nothing. Everything’s just dandy. Peachy keen, jelly bean.” She pours herself a glass of scotch and kicks off her shoes, not looking at her unwelcome visitor.

Abbey walks over and sits on the other side of the bed facing her friend. “Everything is not dandy and peachy keen, CJ. Something’s bothering you, and I’d like to know what it is. I’m your friend, I’m not going to judge you or break your confidence. I just want to help you.” CJ downs the scotch in one gulp and finally looks at Abbey. 

The older woman is shocked to see tears in her friend’s eyes. “You want to help me, Abbey? Then stop flirting with me. Please.” CJ’s comments catch the other woman totally off guard. “I’m sorry?”

CJ sighs. “Those cute little comments you make, about coming back to my room or wanting to be alone with me or whatever. Stop doing that.” Abbey shakes her head in confusion, still not getting what her friend is trying to say. “I love you, Abbey. I do. I know I shouldn’t, but…” Abbey stands up. “CJ, I’m-” CJ cuts her off. “Married. I know. But, you know, I can’t help the way I feel. I’m trying to work through it, I am, and those little comments aren’t helping me.” Abbey stands there in shock. That was the last thing she expected CJ to say. “You should be getting back; they’re probably wondering where you’ve gone.”

“Jed knows I followed you. It’s fine.” CJ sighs. “No, it’s not. You shouldn’t be here.” CJ walks to the door, fully intent on kicking the older woman out, but Abbey stops her. “I want to be here, CJ.” CJ looks at Abbey skeptically, unsure of the meaning behind the older woman’s words and unwilling to respond until she‘s sure. “You aren’t the only one with these feelings, CJ. I’ve got them, too.” CJ wants to turn away from the future first lady, to run away from the campaign and never look back, to save Abbey from herself, but her feet are frozen in place as the older woman walks up to her, playing with the buttons on her blouse. “I know it’s not going to be easy for either of us when we get to Washington, but I’m willing to try and make this work. Husband or not, CJ, I love you, too.”

Abbey stands in front of CJ, feeling completely exposed and totally unsure of herself. It seems like an eternity before CJ finally reacts to Abbey’s confession, but when she does it’s worth the wait. The smile on her face lights up the room as she steps closer to Abbey, pulling the older woman against her and bending to kiss her lips. In the back of her mind, a tiny voice screams about the press and infidelity and morality, but CJ lets the feeling of the woman in front of her and the sounds she makes drown it out. It won’t be easy, but they’ll get through it. CJ knows they’ll make it because, even though she’s married, Abbey’s got feelings, too.


End file.
